Your Name in My Book
by marshmalow
Summary: Apapun, jika untuk nyawa kakaknya tentu akan ia lakukan. Bahkan jika itu berarti nyawanya sendiri dalam bahaya. Itulah alasannya untuk tetap bertahan dalam sarang pembunuh sampai sekarang.


**Your Name in My Book**

Bleach © Tite Kubo

**Genre : Fantasy**. Mungkin dipertengahan akan muncul **romance**. #kok mungkin#

**Rated : T**

**Pairing** : Saya tidak bisa membayangkan pairing selain **IchixRuki**

**Warning : OOC, Typo bertebaran, gaje, akh, pokoknya begitulah (?).**

* * *

**PROLOG**

* * *

Sebuah kereta kuda melaju pelan meninggalkan tugu perbatasan Kota Karakura. Kereta itu sudah menempuh perjalanan selama dua hari hingga akhirnya keluar dari batas kota metropolitan tersebut. Aneh memang. Mengingat perkembangan teknologi dan komunikasi yang kian canggih, masih ada orang yang menggunakan kereta kuda sebagai sarana transportasi. Bahkan untuk perjalanan antarkota yang terbilang jauh dan memakan waktu cukup lama.

Kenyataannya, tidak ada satu pun orang yang merasa aneh melihat kereta kuda tersebut. Semua orang yang berlalu lalang tidak ada yang peduli, acuh tak acuh dan meneruskan kegiatan mereka. Seakan-akan, keberadaan kereta kuda itu tidak pernah ada. Atau mungkin…, memang kereta kuda itu tidak ada?

Kita lupakan saja masalah tentang keberadaan kereta kuda tersebut di mata penduduk kota tersebut. Mari kita intip apa yang ada di dalam kereta kuda tersebut.

Tak ada kusir yang duduk di bagian depan untuk memerintah sang kuda. Di dalam kereta, dua orang gadis tengah duduk berhadapan. Wajah mereka nyaris sama, namun jangan terkecoh. Mereka bukan anak kembar. Mereka adalah kakak dan adik yang memiliki beda usia lima tahun. Yang tengah memejamkan matanya adalah yang paling tua. Sementara yang tengah menyunggingkan senyum ceria adalah adiknya.

Gadis yang lebih muda itu tidak berkedip menatap kakak perempuannya yang nampak tertidur pulas. _Yeah_, sebut kakak perempuannya itu tengah tertidur. Pada dasarnya kakak perempuan gadis itu mengalami suatu keadaan yang aneh. Dimana ia tidak lagi bernafas, namun ia tidak mati. Dimana jantungnya tidak lagi berdetak, namun darah masih mengalir melalui nadinya.

Angin yang masuk melalui jendela yang tidak tertutup menerbangkan helai rambut gadis muda itu. Gadis muda itu tidak peduli. Ia masih saja asyik memperhatikan wajah sang kakak. Senyum masih melekat di wajahnya. Membuat sebuah pertanyaan terlintas di kepala. Apakah gadis itu tidak bersedih melihat keadaan kakak perempuannya yang _abnormal_?

Jawabannya tentu saja, iya! Gadis itu merasakan sedih yang mendalam dan prihatin akan keadaan sang kakak yang merupakan satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki sekarang. Gadis itu tersenyum saat ini karena ia tahu kakak perempuannya akan kembali normal. Bagaimana caranya? Sayang sekali, gadis itu juga belum tahu jawabannya secara pasti. Ia hanya percaya jika membawa kakaknya ke tempat 'itu' maka kakaknya akan kembali mendapatkan kehidupan normalnya. Ya, yang diperlukan gadis itu hanya-

BRUUKKK!

Sesuatu menghantam kereta kuda tersebut. Membuat dua gadis yang berada di dalamnya membentur dinding kayu dengan sangat keras. Lengkingan dua kuda putih memekakkan telinga si gadis.

Dengan susah payah, gadis itu kembali ke posisinya semula dan memperbaiki posisi tidur kakak perempuannya. Ia baringkan sang kakak dengan hati-hati sementara lagi-lagi keretanya dihantam dengan keras.

Penasaran, setelah menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kakak perempuannya, gadis itu menjulurkan kepalanya keluar untuk melihat apa yang baru saja menghantam kereta kudanya. Matanya melebar saat kepala kuda hitam hendak membenturkan kepalanya ke kepala si gadis. Buru-buru ia menarik kembali kepalanya ke dalam kereta, tidak membiarkan kuda hitam tersebut berhasil melukainya. Gadis itu datang bukan untuk mati di tengah jalan seperti ini!

Sambil tersenyum sinis, gadis itu mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas selempangannya. Buku itu tebal, dengan sampul berwarna mencolok dari kedua sisinya. Sampul bagian depan berwarna putih bersih sementara sampul bagian belakang berwarna sebaliknya. Hitam kelam. Seperti malam tanpa bintang. Gelap.

Dibukanya buku tersebut dengan cepat. Sebuah pena dengan bulu keperakan yang terselip di halaman tengah segera ia sambar. Sambil mencoba menulis sesuatu di halaman yang kosong di buku tersebut, gadis itu berujar, "Sudah kuduga perjalanan ini tidak akan berjalan lancar. Akhh-!"

Pekikan gadis itu beriringan dengan pekikan kuda putih di depan. Hantaman keras didapatkan kembali oleh kereta kuda malang tersebut. Gadis muda itu lagi-lagi terpental. Pena yang ada dalam genggaman lemah gadis itu terlempar keluar jendela. Membuat gadis muda itu sedikit panik. Ia bangkit dan melihat keluar jendela. Sial! Penanya hilang, sekarang!

"_Shit_!"

Merasa tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, gadis itu menggerutu kesal. Ditatapnya kakak perempuannya yang masih memejamkan mata. Hilang sudah kesempatannya untuk menyembuhkan sang kakak. Lebih dari itu, mungkin ia juga akan membuat sang kakak juga kehilangan nyawanya. Gadis itu merasa tidak masalah jika nyawa gadis muda itu sendiri yang hilang. Namun kakaknya? Ia benar-benar kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

BRUUKKK!

Kembali, gadis muda itu mengaduh kesakitan saat kepalanya membentur lantai kereta yang keras. Ia berusaha bangkit dengan bertumpu pada tangannya yang kurus. Sesuatu terasa mengganjal di bawah telapak tangannya.

Pena?

Gadis muda itu memungutnya dengan ragu. Sebuah pena dengan bulu merah mengilap. Apa ini milik kakaknya?

Ditatapnya sang kakak yang masih tertidur tenang. Gadis muda itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih, kak!"

Ia meraih kembali bukunya yang sempat jatuh ke lantai bersama dirinya. Ia buka lembar buku tersebut secara acak. Yang terpenting baginya saat ini adalah menemukan lembaran yang masih putih, bersih tanpa coretan apapun untuk ditulis. Gadis muda itu bisa menghapus tulisannya nanti.

Keringat dingin turun dari pelipis si gadis. Namun senyum justru terukir indah di bibirnya. Lantang, ia berteriak.

"BERHENTI!"

Kereta kudanya berhenti, begitu pula dengan kuda hitam yang ada di sebelah kereta kudanya. Gadis itu kemudian keluar dari dalam kereta, mendekati kuda hitam yang nampak ingin membenturkan kepalanya kepada si gadis.

Begitu gadis itu menunjukkan isi bukunya kepada si kuda hitam, makhluk itu hancur menjadi serpihan kecil lalu menghilang bersama angin yang bertiup pelan.

Gadis muda itu menghela nafas. Ia memasukkan kembali buku, beserta pena milik sang kakak yang berbulu merah ke dalam tasnya. Ah, berbicara tentang pena, gadis itu jadi teringat akan penanya sendiri. Dimanakah penanya sekarang? Di tengah hutan yang lebat ini, menemukan pena yang hanya berukuran 15 sentimeter bukanlah hal yang mudah, bukan?

Gadis itu hanya berharap penanya akan kembali kepadanya. Ia percaya, pena itu memiliki ikatan yang kuat dengan bukunya dan akan kembali padanya, bagaimanapun caranya. Tapi jika seandainya-

Gadis itu menggeleng kencang. Ia tidak boleh berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Atau sesuatu yang ada dalam pikirannya akan benar-benar terjadi.

"Sebaiknya aku segera melanjutkan perjalanan," putus gadis itu sambil menghela nafas berat.

Ia kembali ke dalam kereta kudanya yang nampak mengalami kerusakan di sisi kanan, dimana kuda hitam tadi menghempaskan tubuhnya berkali-kali. Di sana, gadis muda itu melirik kembali kakaknya. Melihat sang kakak yang tetap berwajah tenang, ia tersenyum simpul.

"Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kak. Bersabarlah!"

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

Oke, inilah alasan saya tidak punya ide untuk membuat cerita-cerita yang normal(?). Alasannya karena pikiran saya penuh oleh hal-hal yang tidak logis!

Tentang cerita yang satu ini, karena masih prolog saya harap readers sekalian maklum belum ada kejelasan sama sekali di sini. Hehe, tapi saya yakin para readers sudah tahu tokoh kakak beradik yang ada dalam cerita ini. Bukan Kiyone dan Isane, lho #memang yang nebak Kiyone itu siapa?#

Nanti di chapter depan mungkin baru akan muncul kejelasan. Saya nggak bisa janji, tapi saya usahakan.

Ngomong-ngomong, untuk cerita ini saya tidak punya judul yang tepat. Ada yang punya ide, bagusnya cerita ini dikasih judul apa?

Abal? Aneh? Typo? Gaje? Ketikan ketika membuat _oneshoot_ dan _multichapter_ beda banget. Kebiasaan mengedit saya suka menguap begitu tahu cerita yang saya ketik belum selesai.

Silahkan berikan kritik dan saran melalui kotak review di bawah. Terima kasih, sebelumnya.


End file.
